The Sins that Bind Us
by Erica Elric
Summary: Life had been normal for the Elric siblings until their mother suddenly died of an unknown disease. They tried to bring her back but ended up losing more than they gained. Now, Erica, Edward and Alphonse are searching for a way to get their bodies back.


Disclaimer-I don▓t over Fullmetal Alchemist, because if I did, Ed and Roy would be wearing miniskirts XDDDD On the other hand, I do own Erika┘she is my own made up char . Anyways, enjoy 

⌠AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!■

That was the only thing you could hear besides the pouring rain that was going on outside. It had been a normal night to all, but to two young boys and a young girl┘it was the beginning of something completely different. But that▓s a different story at the moment. For now, let us go back a day to before any of this happened.

It was a beautiful morning out, the sun glistening down on the fields making the grass sparkle with the morning dew. The sun then moved alittle and glistened on a rather large house ontop of a hill, where a mother and her three kids lived. If you lived in Risembool, you would know these kids and what their father was, a jerk, who had left them all behind. But all that was in the past to Trisha Elric, who moved on with her life.

Her 3 kids, Edward, Erica and Alphonse, always thought of their father..wished he would come back to them..but knew it wouldn▓t happen. Anyway, moving on. Let▓s start this story with when they first woke up.

Erica grumbled as the sun shone through her small window, hitting her right in her eyes. ⌠Gah!■ She pulled the pillow over her head to hide her eyes, that was until Alphonse ran into her room and started jumping on her bed, trying to get her up.

⌠Sister! Sister! It▓s breakfast time┘plus you promised to play with me afterwards.■ He smiled as he leaned in and started tickling her sides, knowing for a fact that would wake her up.

⌠Al┘.calm down..sheesh┘■ Erica grumbled from underneath the pillow. She had started to drift off once more when he had started tickling her, causing her to burst out laughing. Tossing and turning on the bed, she tried to free herself from the younger boy▓s grip, till she ended up falling out of bed and onto the floor. ⌠Itai!! Al, did you have to do that??

⌠Sorry sister┘■ Al backed up alittle and started running for the kitchen when she started chasing after him, playfully of course.

⌠Kids, kids, calm down.■ Trisha turned around and smiled down at the two of them, as Al hid behind her. ⌠You can play after breakfast, now sit down.■

⌠Yes Mother.■ Both answered in unison as they joined their older brother Edward at the table, who at the time, was reading the Alchemy beginner▓s book that Trisha had given him. Erica moved over once she had sat down, and started studying the book along with him while Al played with one of his toys. Once the food was set in front of them, Ed put the book away and they started eating. It seemed to be another normal day for the Elrics┘but little did the 3 siblings know what kind of day they were in for.

Breakfast was finished within 5 mins, and as Trisha cleaned up, the 3 siblings ran outside and headed towards Winry▓s house to visit her. They knew she had been depressed ever since her parents death, and all three of them had been there for her since that day trying to cheer her up.

After spending half the day with Winry, playing around in the fields by her house, Erica and Edward decided to head home..Al wanting to stay with Winry alittle longer. As they walked along the path, they ended up racing each other back to the house, ending with Erica as the winner.

⌠Ha Edward!! I▓m faster than you.■ Erica laughed as she opened the door to the house, Ed grumbling a few feet behind her. Walking in, the young girl was not expecting what she saw next: her mother collapsed on the floor. ⌠Mother!!!■ She ran over to her side just as Ed got up to the door, his eyes widening at the sight. Trisha was still breathing, but it was obvious something was wrong. ⌠Ed, get the doctor, hurry!!■ The older boy nodded and ran out of the house as fast as he could. Erica moved Trisha onto her back gently and bit her lip, unable to hold back the few tears that fell down her cheeks.

A few minutes later, Ed returned with the doctor, Al following closely behind them. Together, Erica, Ed and the doctor got Trisha up off the floor and into her bed. Biting their lips, the three siblings backed up and watched the doctor check her over. Pinako came through the door minutes later and rushed into the room to talk with the doctor.

After thoroughly checking Trisha out, the doctor shook his head as he turned to Pinako. ⌠This isn▓t something she just happened to get. She▓s had this for awhile, and apparently has been hiding it from anyone. There▓s nothing we can do about it.■ He backed away before walking out of the house. Erica was the first to step forward, placing her hand around her mother▓s. Trisha▓s eyes opened and looked over at her. ⌠Oh Erica┘.why don▓t you and Ed transmute something for me like you father used to do when I got sick. A necklace of flowers..would..be┘good.■

Those were the final words out of her mouth as her eyes dilated, and the grip around Erica▓s hand loosened. ⌠Mother?? Mother??!!■ Tears were now evident in her eyes as Ed walked forward ad gently wrapped his arms around her. This was a dreadful day for the Elric siblings.  
The next day, Trisha▓s funeral was held in the backyard of their home, where Erica, Ed, and Al wanted their mother buried. All of Risembool attended. Once the service by Pinako had ended, everyone slowly paced flowers upon her grave and started walking away. Erica, Ed and Al stayed there until the sun started to set┘Erica kneeled down next to Al, hugging him close.

⌠Brother┘what are we going to do? How are we going to take care of ourselves??■ Al asked as he lifted his eyes upon Edward who was standing over the grave, his hands clenched into small fists. Erica bit her lip, she had never seen Ed this angry, and was alittle afraid to see what he was going to do.

⌠We▓re not going to have to worry about that. We▓re going to bring her back.■ Edward stood there, a determined sound in his voice as he turned towards the other two. That▓s when Erica remembered reading in the Alchemy book about a way to bring a human back┘but┘it was against the laws.

⌠Edward, you can▓t mean┘■ Erica stood up as Ed nodded to her, causing her to clench her fists. ⌠But, it▓s forbidden!!! Something bad could happen if we try it that way.■ She moved over to her older brother and placed her hands on his shoulder.

⌠I know Erica┘but right now, it▓s the only thing we▓ve got.■ A sigh came from the blonde-haired alchemist as he turned his head away from her. Erica let a sigh escaped her lips as well as she moved back and nodded.

⌠Alright then┘I guess this is the only way. Let▓s do it.■ She was hesitant, but there was nothing she wanted to see more than the whole family happy once more.

A few days later, Edward had dug up some of their mother▓s remains and now they were in the shed outside in their back yard. Erica and Ed had drawn up the transmutation circle while Al stayed back and watched carefully.

⌠Edward, how are we supposed to do the equivalent exchange??■ The bunette alchemist looked up at Ed and bit her lip gently.

⌠Our blood, a drip of each of our blood in exchange for our mother, that should be enough.■ All three stood around the bowl holding their precious mother▓s remains and cut a small slit in their fingers letting the small drip of blood land on the ashes. Moving back, they all got in position and nodded to each other as they clapped their hands and set them on the circle.

The transformation started up, a giant swirl of blue light surrounding them and then remains. A smile was on each of the siblings faces as they thought it was going well. But just as they thought it would work, things went bad┘.purple lights started flying every which way and before they knew it, a rope of light wrapped around Erica▓s right leg and then one around Edward▓s left and started to pull.

⌠Brother!! Sister!!■ The two looked up and noticed Al▓s whole body incased in the light and being pulled into some kind of portal as he struggled to get free.

⌠Al!■ They both screamed in unison as they crawled over to Al, yelping as their legs ended up being pulled off of their body. Once Erica and Ed got to where Al was, they quickly grabbed onto his hands trying to pull him back, but in the end were unable to.

⌠Edward┘you know what we have to do to get Al back┘we can do this together.■ Erica looked over to Ed as he nodded and they clapped their hands together and placed it on the circle that had been created from the portal. All went black Ed afterwards. Erica was still conscious as she looked up at the middle of the circle seeing a hand. ⌠Mother??■ She moved alittle closer and bit her lip. ⌠Mother┘■ Her eyes widened when she saw the lump and how deformed it was. Her face cringed as she clenched her fists.

⌠AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!■ That was the last thing out of Erica▓s mouth before things went black and she fell to the ground.

In the end, Edward lost his left leg for his mother and his right arm for his brother. The same went for Erica except she lost her right leg and left arm. On the other hand, Al lost his entire body and his soul was transmuted to the only thing in the room they could use┘a suit of armor.

OOCWelp that was the first chapter . I hope you liked it, and chapter 2 will be in works starting tomorrow when I have time to work on it. Review and tell me what you think┘flames will fuel my flame thrower to take over the world!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

Ed-Please god..don▓t flame her┘we don▓t need her to take over the world. 


End file.
